Intentions
by Caiman
Summary: Saints preserve us, the dead walk the Earth! And Yui's back too! Madness!
1. Part 1

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 1   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place on the original timeline (read, no EoE) about three months after episode 24. I _may_ (heck, there's a good chance) have some things wrong, but we'll chalk those up to creative license. This story's taking a new direction with Gendo Ikari, so if you want to keep thinking he's a cold ol' bastard, stop reading NOW! NOW, I tell you!  
  
Also, this is my first fic, so please keep that in mind. Thanks!  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
On with it!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV and the mastermind of the EVA Project, was now ready to set his ultimate plan into motion. Standing in front of him was the key element of this plan, Rei Ayanami. Everything, for once, was going exactly to plan. And also, for once, the commander's stone visage cracked a small smile. Then, he spoke.  
  
"Rei, it is time for you to fufill your purpose."  
  
"Yes, commander."  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do the clothes fit all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent. Then let us begin."  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 1: Metamorphosis/Love is a Many Splendored Thing  
  
------------------  
  
Somewhere, in the grand fortress-city that was Tokyo-3, the third impact was occuring.  
  
Well, the third impact involving Asuka Langley Sorhyu's fist and Shinji Ikari's stomach. Needless to say, the red-haired, blue-eyed Second Child was upset.   
  
|THUD!|  
  
_Very_ upset.  
  
"Baka Shinji! Hentai! Bastard!"  
  
"G-gomen!" Shinji exclaimed, shutting the lids of his dark blue eyes in hopes that they wouldn't be gouged out.  
  
"Saying you're sorry isn't gonna help you now! Yah!" |CRACK!|  
  
"I didn't know you were in the- ERG!" |WHAM!|  
  
"The shower, naked?! Try using your full ass when making excuses, baka!" |THOK!|  
  
It was somewhere in the middle of this (violent) exchange that one Misato Katsuragi emerged from her room into the war zone. Running a hand through her violet hair, she assessed the situation in front of her with a type of calmness that was to be expected of the Operations Director of NERV. Then, she went into action.  
  
"Good morning, all!"  
  
Her greeting to her fifteen year old charges was drowned out by the sound of Shinji's body slamming into a wall. Despite that, Misato wouldn't let her greeting go unreturned. It's just rude.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
The sound of Misato's shout was drowned out once again. This time, by Shinji's girlish scream while being held over the balcony. And the fact that sweet, innocent Asuka was telling Shinji to "Die, bitch!" wasn't helping things any. 'Okay,' Misato thought grudgingly, 'Plan B.'  
  
Between the gunfire, screaming, and sounds of fighting, nobody heard the doorbell. Nobody, that is, except PenPen, since he was attempting to get away from the apartment and the _hell_ away from the merry hell transpiring within. With the deftness only found in warm water penguins, PenPen managed to open the door to a pair of shadowy figures.  
  
"Warrrrk? Wark, waaagh?" //The hell's this? That icy chick and an Amish guy?//  
  
With that observation, PenPen moved past the newcomers Rei and Gendo to wait out the storm in the open air.  
  
Despite the scene now in front of them, both of them were unconcerned. It was kind of unsettling to see her screaming "GOOD MORNING ASSHOLES!!" and punctuating the statement by placing a bullet in the ceiling, though. Gendo knew of only one thing that would stop this orgy of violence, and luckily he was in possession of it.  
  
Gendo cleared his throat.  
  
And there was silence.  
  
And that was good.  
  
"Fa-father..."  
  
"S-sir!"  
  
"FALL TO HELL, ECCHI!" Apparently Asuka was unfazed.  
  
"Ah-HEM."  
  
"Oh, commander, when did you get here?" Asuka said, letting go of Shinji.  
  
It was then that Gendo did something that shocked everyone in the room, save Rei. He put on a BIG grin.  
  
"Ohayo!" he said in a voice that was the complete opposite of what was expected of the cold, calculating Gendo Ikari. It was a light, cheery tenor, almost like one would imagine Shinji's voice to be if he were older. If that wasn't enough, his chisled face had softened and his dark eyes held a sparkle that would make most people feel at peace just by looking into them.  
  
Of course, the residents of the Katsuragi household were too shocked to relax. This man, who was known to kill anyone who stood in his way without hesitation, looked incredibly human.   
  
Rei, as Shinji observed, just looked hot. Her lips held a slight smile, and her crimson eyes seemed seemed to had changed from cool indifference to vibrant interest, like the First Child was experiencing life instead of enduring it. The form-fitting white button-down shirt with the black tank top underneath, complimented by a pair of loose khaki pants, didn't hurt things either.  
  
It was then that the older Ikari turned his attention to the younger. "You ready, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji was, to say the least, puzzled. "Ready? For what?"  
  
"Your date, of course."  
  
It was now that Asuka, who had been surprisingly quiet, spoke up. "Who's baka Shinji going out with?"  
  
Gendo replied with a proud smile and a simple reply. "Rei!"  
  
Shock registered, to Asuka from Gendo's response and to Shinji from Gendo giving him a nice, hard pat on the back.  
  
"You two have fun now! The reservations for the restaurant are for two o'clock and the movie starts in twenty minutes, so get moving!" he admonished the pair playfully.  
  
With that, Rei snatched Shinji's hand, flashed him a smile, and charged out the door with the young Ikari in tow.  
  
Seeing that the situation was over, PenPen reentered the unshut front door.  
  
"Warrrrk waaagh." //That was a helluva thing.//  
  
Misato, who'd been too shocked to say much of anything in the past five minutes, was finally shaken out of trance when a clearly distraught Asuka ran past her and Gendo, and out of the house. Misato then looked at her commanding officer, her face all business.  
  
"You and I have to talk, _sir_."  
  
PenPen looked at Battle-Mode Misato and the oblivious, smiling "Amish Guy."  
  
"Waaaaaaagh warr!" //I need a beer!//  
  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part I-----  
--------------------  
  
Well, whatcha think? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks!  
  
Also, the chapters are gonna be short like this so there's a constant stream and I can collect my wits once in a while.  
  
See ya,  
  
Caiman 


	2. Part 2

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 2   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same rules from the last one. Characters (especially ol' Gendo) are from time to time OOC. Coping's a terrific skill in life, so why not practice it? ^_^  
  
Again, this is my first fic, so please... be gentle...  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
And start!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Misato Katsuragi. Gendo Ikari.  
  
Two would go in, and two would most likely come out.  
  
But it'd be difficult to convince Misato of that.  
  
After all, this was _Gendo Ikari_. If there was a prize for being a cold-hearted, manipulative bastard, the man would be the reigning champion for at least a decade. Though, if one looked at the grinning Ikari, one would have a hard time believing that.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
She took a deep, uneasy breath. "With all due respect, sir, what the hell?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What's with this whole being superfriendly and upbeat all of the sudden?"  
  
Gendo thought for a second. "Oh, you mean this thing with Rei and Shinji?"  
  
"That too."  
  
The elder Ikari scratched the back of his head. "It's a long, boring story, Major."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed. "I _like_ stories, commander."  
  
Gendo sighed in relent. "Okay. But can I at least get a drink? A beer or something?"  
  
With that, PenPen waddled back into the room clutching three cans of Yebisu beer to his feathery chest. "Wark waugggh." //Old Jerimiah read my mind.//  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 2: Truth/Three of Hearts  
  
------------------  
  
Shinji and Rei arrived at the Tokyo-3 Cineplex five minutes before showtime. Rei, who insisted on paying, pulled out the biggest wad of money Shinji had ever seen and bought two tickets. Shinji, being Shinji, was far too impressed by the stack of yen the blue-haired girl was no doubt struggling to maintain her hold on to even register for which movie  
  
Hey, it was a _hell_ of a lot of cash.  
  
After she finished tucking the tickets away, Rei gave Shinji a quick smile, seized his hand and hauled him over to the snack bar. She rattled out a king's ransom worth of junk food requests to the teenaged boy manning the counter, scooped it up in one arm and latched herself to the wide-eyed and blushing Shinji with the other.  
  
"Shall we, Shinji-kun?" she asked, her voice warm and pleasant.  
  
'Shinji-kun?' Shinji realized that this was the first time she called him by that name. "Y-yeah."  
  
Rei slid her hand down his arm and took hold of his fingers. With a squeeze from Rei and a deep blush from Shinji, the couple was off.  
  
Back at the snack bar, a girl clad in a slinky black shirt and a pair of equally slinky black pants approached the zit-faced worker at the counter. In one swift motion, the red-headed girl grabbed the boy and brought him one inch away from her face.  
  
"Which theater are they going into?"  
  
The worker was, not surprisingly, terrified. "Uhh... I don't know?" he replied in a squeaky, if not feminine, voice.  
  
"WHICH ONE?"  
  
"I-I don't know!!"  
  
"Maybe if I shoved that nacho cheese machine up your pimply ass-"  
  
"THEATER FIVE!!" By then the poor bastard was on the verge of tears.  
  
Asuka released him from her grasp and smiled. "Arigato!"  
  
With one accord (in a flash, no less), Asuka made her way to the theater while the worker crawled over to a nearby corner to whimper.  
  
------------------  
Makoto Hyuuga loved it.  
  
The commander, Misato, and even Dr. Akagi were off for the day. Only himself, Maya, Shigeru, and sub-commander Fuyutski were present from the normal bridge crew. But, for whatever reason he was the only one _on_ the bridge.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud.  
  
------------------  
The commander's office was full of surprises, one being the huge 72-inch television with a built-in DVD player that rose from the floor of the office via a elevating platform. Also, as sub-commander Fuyutski and Shigeru Aoba discovered, the commander had quite an extensive porn collection. Of course, upon its discovery, the two decided to "investigate the contents therein." And that's exactly what they were doing at that moment. Fuyutski was sitting at the commander's desk in the Gendo Position (read, fingers steepled, elbows on desk, and hands directly under the nose) and Aoba standing behind and slightly to the right of Fuyutski, watching a particularly erotic selection from the commander's "personal files." After a few minutes, Shigeru commented.  
  
"It's _hot_."  
  
"Yes."  
  
------------------  
It was no secret that bridge bunny Maya Ibuki held a certain amount of affection for her sempai, Ritsuko Akagi. What would come as a surprise, though, is the way she expressed it.  
  
"Dammit! The AT-Field's deteriorating!!" Dr. Maya Akagi yelled, slamming her hand down on a nearby desk. The vibrations almost caused her wig to fall off.  
  
-----------------  
'A romance movie?' Shinji wasn't surprised, but it made him nervous nonetheless. 'What is Rei up to?'  
  
'A romance movie?' Asuka wasn't surprised, but it pissed her off nonetheless. 'She's gonna put the moves on Shinji!'  
  
'A romance movie.' Rei was slightly concerned, but excited nonetheless. 'This will get him in a love-love mood!'  
  
-----------------  
Misato knocked back her fifth can of Yebisu. "Made for each other? That's kinda cheesy, Gendo."  
  
Yes, the _were_ on a first name basis.  
  
Gendo took a gulp from his sixth beer. "Well, if you want to split hairs about it, Rei was specifically made to be the perfect girl for Shinji."  
  
Misato looked at him strangely. "How's that?"  
  
Gendo quirked an eyebrow. "You saw all those spare Reis, didn't you Misato?"  
  
Misato stopped in mid-chug and looked at him in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's just it. She's suppossed to be a creation for the Human Complementation Project, but I used those funds to create the perfect compliment in terms of DNA and in personality to Shinji."  
  
"But, how does that even work? She's the main part of the dummy plug system, and she has some of your wife's DNA."  
  
"Yui's DNA was only used to determine Rei's facial features, so its presence is negligible."  
  
"And the dummy plug?"  
  
"A damn good excuse."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"SEELE needed disposable pilots, and I needed to build my dear boy a perfect girl." Gendo smiled as he popped the tab on his seventh can of Yebisu. "Things sometimes fall together like that."  
  
"And you two seem completely different from what you were like before. You and Rei, I mean."  
  
"Well-" Sip. "It was an act, mostly."  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
"The whole cruel superdick routine and the ice queen personality-" Chug. "Were just fronts?"  
  
"Yep. Necessary measures for a turbulent time."  
  
"Thirteen years worth?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Gendo, you're a helluva guy."  
  
Gendo smiled. "And you're very astute, Katsuragi-san."  
  
"Here's to it." They raised their cans in a toast.  
  
PenPen observed the exchange, and raised his can as well. "Wark wark!" //To the Amish!//  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 2-----  
--------------------  
  
Well, whatcha think? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks! Oh, and by the way, I don't know much about DNA or genetics or anything like that, so my sciency-type stuff is probably wrong. We'll call that "creative license" too.  
  
I have NO idea how many chapters there will be, or how the story will go. I just write whatever comes to mind.  
  
See ya,  
  
Caiman 


	3. Part 3

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 3   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same rules from the last two. Things are now careening OOC (out of control and character as well). Oh, by the way, if you are in anyway repulsed by the thought of Gendo Ikari being a nice guy, run like hell for the exit.  
  
Again, this is my first fic, so don't kill me quite yet.  
  
On another note, please forgive any lack of polish. I haven't been able to find a pre-reader yet.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
Ha-shin!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
It could be said that Gendo and Misato were getting along like old friends. They were talking together, laughing together, drinking together. Despite this happy scene, it could hardly take away from the fact that the two NERV higher-ups were drunk off their respective asses.  
  
The buzz Gendo was suffering from was certainly playing hell with his storytelling technique. "So," |Hic!| "I took my gun and I was all like POW! I popped the bitch! And I was like," |Hic!| "Like yeeeeah..."  
  
"Whoa, that'sh one helluva shtory."   
  
Gendo slapped Misato on the back, "You're one helluva... helluva... helluva whatever-the-hell-you-are."  
  
"You think I'm great now? Check thish out." With that, Misato shook up an unopened can of Yebisu, aimed it at her mouth and popped the tab.  
  
Her aim was unsurprisingly, considering her being blitzed as all get-out, off. The contents, intended to go into her mouth in a steady stream, instead ended up all over the crotch of Gendo's pants. They both stared at the result of Misato's handiwork.  
  
"That was one helluva trick."  
  
-----------------  
'Anyway you look at it, this is _damn_ cool.' thought Makoto, who was still alone on the bridge of NERV. 'I probably would get fired for this though...' He thought to himself. He smiled, looked up at the huge tactical monitor, and attacked Ghana.  
  
-----------------  
"The MAGI indicate that Maya Ibuki is soooo kawaii!!" Dr. Maya Akagi shouted at the porcelian cats adorning her sempai's desk. She quickly adjusted the false mole on her cheek. "And I love her soooo much!"  
  
----------------  
Shigeru looked over to his superior officer. "What should we watch next? Gladiator Eroticus or Cool Devices?"  
  
The sub-commander cringed at the mention of the latter. "Gladiator Eroticus."  
  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 3: Kiss/A Whisper in the Dark  
  
------------------  
Shinji was sweating like nobody's business. Rei was considerably less reserved than he'd expected. Hell, judging by the way she was sprawled across Shinji, she was the _furthest_ thing from reserved. Though he wasn't exactly nonchalant about the current situation, he certainly wasn't against it. Here, he was in the arms (and legs) of a beautiful girl who seemed _very_ comfortable being around him.  
  
Maybe she... loved him.  
  
And maybe Shinji loved her. He couldn't be sure yet.  
  
'Maybe... I should kiss her.'  
  
In traditional Shinji fashion, and slowly descended his lips down to her cheek, praying to God that she was so wrapped up in the movie to notice. No such luck.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
He almost jumped out of his bright red skin. "Y-yeah?!"  
  
A grin spread across her face. "Are you trying to kiss me?"  
  
His skin turned a shade of red usually reserved for stop lights. "Y-yes."  
  
Rei chuckled and brought her eyes to his. "What's stopping you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shinji Ikari, I want you to kiss me."  
  
"O-o..."  
  
"Quit stuttering, you're ruining the mood, silly!"  
  
"G-gommmmph!"  
  
Rei must have known she was fighting a losing battle, so she took the initiative. She pressed her lips strongly onto Shinji's.  
  
A few seconds later, she broke the kiss. Then, she whispered softly to Shinji.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And the tender moment was promptly ruined by a Raisinet, travelling at an unheardof velocity as far as Raisinets go, striking Shinji in the temple. It knocked him out cold.  
  
Rei quickly caught Shinji before he fell to the ground in a heap. She also caught a familiar voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Damn! I missed!"  
  
Rei retorted, "I didn't know the Anti-Christ was a romance buff."  
  
It was then that the Ragin' Gaijin, Asuka Langley Sorhyu, made her presence known by unceremoniously diving across three rows of theater seats to bring herself within striking distance of "Wondergirl."   
  
"You better keep your hands off of _my_ Shinji, Wonder-ho!"  
  
Rei ignored the "ho" comment. "He's not _your_ Shinji, pilot Sorhyu. He doesn't have have your name written on him anywhere."  
  
"He doesn't have yours either!"  
  
"Yeah, but who's on the hot date with Shinji now, huh?"  
  
"This isn't a hot date!"  
  
Rei smiled evilly. "It will be if I get my way."  
  
Asuka's jaw dropped. Her face quickly recovered from the shock and showed a expression of pure anger.  
  
"That's only because his dad made him."  
  
"Wrong, it's _because_ I'm the perfect girl for Shinji. Besides, when I kissed him, he seemed to be enjoying it."  
  
Asuka looked at Rei indignantly. "Hmph... whatever."  
  
"Jealous, pilot?"  
  
"I don't need to be jealous of _you_. Shinji would prefer me to you anyday?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It won't be a challenge at all."  
  
"Fine, shall we make a bet then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Wondergirl. Whoever gets Shinji to fall in love with them first wins."  
  
"What should we wager?"  
  
"How about if you win, I have my Unit 02 painted hot pink?"  
  
"And if I lose?"  
  
"If I win, I get to paint 'Big Booty Ho' in big block letters on your Eva!"  
  
"Can I ask you a question, pilot Sorhyu?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What kind of stupid ass idea is that?"  
  
Asuka gave Rei the German Death Glare. "Shut up."  
  
Rei smiled. "How about we figure it out later?"  
  
Asuka let a confident grin show. "Deal."  
  
--------------------  
Gendo woke up.  
  
Misato woke up.  
  
They were in each other's arms.  
  
They were both in Misato's bed.  
  
They weren't wearing clothes.  
  
They had _wicked_ hangovers.  
  
They screamed.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 3-----  
--------------------  
  
Well, whatcha think? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks!   
  
On the Misato/Gendo pairing: If you don't like it, say so. But don't punish the entire fic because the author's crazy. Or something.  
  
This fic also seems to be taking a decidedly Rei/Shinji direction, isn't it? Well, it may not end up that way. Stay tuned.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Caiman 


	4. Part 4

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 4   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same rules from the last three. Things are now careening OOC (out of control and character as well). Oh, by the way, if you are in anyway repulsed by the thought of Gendo Ikari being a nice guy, that "back" button should come in handy.  
  
Again, this is my first fic, so don't hate me yet.  
  
On another note, please forgive any lack of polish. I haven't been able to find a pre-reader yet.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
And they're off!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
To say that Asuka was pissed would be quite an understatement.  
  
Saying that she was _mightily_ pissed, however, would be a more accurate description.  
  
As she stormed back to Misato's apartment, the whole scene played out over and over again. She was still stuck on the fact that Wondergirl, out of all people, had threatened her! The one girl who'd been little more than a death-mannequin was now her main competition for Shinji! 'The hell's up with that?!'  
  
Rage accumulated to the breaking point.  
  
"Hi, Asuka!"  
  
And broke accordingly.   
  
|WHAP!|  
  
She silenced the cheerful greeting with a right cross, and continued on. 'Wonder who I hit?'  
  
Ritsuko clutched her aching cheek and glared and glared at the retreating figure of Asuka.  
  
"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little EVA too."  
  
-----------  
  
Maya Ibuki, or in this case, Dr. Maya Akagi made her way to the main labs of NERV in order to conduct test that were in no sense scientific. Specifically, her experiments were to test her "love-love" ratio. That is until the doctor heard an inordinate amount of groaning as she made her way past the commmander's office. Her curiousity peaked, Maya opened the door to be greeted by two pairs of boobs. One pair was bouncing up and down in ecstacy, and the other was staring at her in abject terror.  
  
Shigeru _had_ heard rumors about this, but seeing it was ten times more horrifying than he thought. Blonde wig, lab coat, fake mole, and a white t-shirt with the words "I" and "Maya" and a big red heart in between them. She _was_ a cute girl, but this whole thing was just downright creepy.  
  
Fuyutski, in spite of his usually collected demeanor, had reverted to a catatonic state; his eyes freakishly wide and fixed on Maya.  
  
Maya alternated her vision between the shocked NERV boys and the action on screen. "You guys mind if I join you?"  
  
-----------  
  
Makoto Hyuuga massed his forces on the Egyptian border and double-clicked. "Attack!"  
  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 4: Sunset/Part of a Whole  
  
------------------  
  
PenPen, a docile penguin as far as penguins go, was starting to maintain his composure. Well, as much composure as a flightless bird could have while suffering from a savage hangover. But, with all the screaming coming from Misato's bedroom and the intensity it gained from en route to PenPen's sound cortex due to the migraine he was suffering, was just too much.  
  
The bird stormed out of his fridge-home. "WARK WARRR!" //SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!//  
  
Despite the protest and the laws of human biology, the piercing scream continued and even became louder.  
  
"WAUGH WARRK!" //ALL RIGHT, SOMEONE'S GETTIN' THEIR FEATHERLESS ASS _KICKED_!//  
  
PenPen charged out of the kitchen in a blind penguinish rage to see who needed to die and what they were dying for. Quickly, he slid the door to Misato's room open. His beak dropped. His two drinking buddies were in the sack together, and naked to boot. Despite his earlier anger, PenPen started slapping his wings together furiously.  
  
"Waaark warrk waaaaaaaugh!" //The Amish guy got a piece!//  
  
Of course, the pair was still too busy freaking out to notice the penguin's entrance. However, the screaming gave way to silence and they were now just staring in mutual horror at one another.  
  
PenPen was a little indignant. "Warrk." //Assholes.//  
  
|Click!|  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the door.  
  
|Clunk, clunk.|  
  
Someone was home.  
  
Misato, being Misato, hoped it wasn't Asuka.  
  
|Thump, thump, thump...|  
  
The new entity was approaching the room.  
  
Gendo, being Gendo, was scared shitless.  
  
|Slide!|  
  
"Hey Misato, I'm hoooOOOOOLY _HELL_!"  
  
It was, indeed, Asuka.  
  
Her eyes were full of angry tears. PenPen, at that moment, felt inexplicably hungry.  
  
"AM I THE ONLY PERSON ON THE PLANET _NOT_ SCREWING AN IKARI?!"  
  
Gendo felt the need to speak up. "Well, technically, I'm not."  
  
His observation was met with a German Death Kick. He was subsequently knocked into the floor with tremendous force.   
  
"Ow, dammit!" came his muffled reply.  
  
With that, the redhead turned and slammed the door.  
  
Misato jumped to her feet to go comfort the girl, giving her more free-floating features a good bounce. "Asuka!"  
  
"GAH!" |Spurt!|  
  
The violet haired woman turned to see Gendo rendered unconscious from what could be only described as an "atomic" nosebleed.  
  
"Ah, shit." she said, tiptoeing around the ever-increasing pool of blood to collect her clothes. "How am I gonna explain this?"  
  
----------  
  
Shinji woke up to find his head in the lap of Rei Ayanami. While the situation was kind of shocking in and of itself, it was all rather cozy: they were sitting on a hillside in Tokyo-3 Municipal Park.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes, Shin-chan?"  
  
That was a new one on him. "Shin-chan?"  
  
She gave him a small, shy smile. "Is it all right for me to call you that?"  
  
He grinned. "That sounds nice."  
  
She ran her slender hand through his black hair.  
  
"You are very cute when you sleep."  
  
Shinji blushed a little. "Y-you think so?"  
  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yes."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks... Rei-chan."  
  
She blushed at his term of endearment. "You're welcome."  
  
"Hey, how did we end up here?"  
  
Rei froze.  
  
She didn't want to tell him about the confrontation with Asuka, nor did she want to tell him about the crude sled she'd fashioned out of flattened popcorn bags and an old shoelace, nor did she feel compelled to tell Shinji about the pack of stray dogs chasing after them and almost succeeding in scoring some "Kibbles n' Shinji."  
  
So. "I called for a taxi."  
  
"Oh! All right."  
  
She quickly changed the subject. "Since we couldn't keep our reservations at the restaurant, I thought it would be nice to watch the sunset together."  
  
Shinji brought himself to an upright position and saw that the sun was almost below the horizon. "Rei-chan, did you mean what you said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really do love me?"  
  
"Yes, I really do love you, Shinji Ikari."  
  
Passers-by stopped and gave the teenage couple a collective "awwww."  
  
The two blushed furiously.  
  
"Maybe," Rei started.  
  
"We should go." Shinji finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rei stood, grabbed Shinji's hand, and pulled him up toward her with a tug.  
  
As the boy was off-balance, she stole a kiss from him.  
  
"Let's go, Shin-chan."  
  
He smiled. "Of course, Rei-chan."  
  
And the pair was off.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 4-----  
--------------------  
  
Didja like it? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks!   
  
I have to admit that this is probably the weakest chapter, but I _did_ almost write myself into a corner last time! Through a little creative (read, desperate) thinking, I pulled this story's future out of the fire. I'm sure all you experienced writers have done that before, so I suppose it should've been expected. I am writing this by the proverbial seat of my pants, and nothing's definite.  
  
But to make all you fellow Rei-heads out there feel better, this WILL be a Shinji-Rei fic. Had you going there, didn't I? ;)  
  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Caiman 


	5. Part 5

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 5   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same rules from the last bunch. Things are effectively OOC (out of control and character as well). Oh, by the way, if you are in anyway repulsed by the thought of Gendo Ikari being a nice guy, that "back" button should come in handy.  
  
Again, this is my first fic, so killing me is almost completely out of the question.  
  
On another note, please forgive any lack of polish. I haven't been able to find a pre-reader yet.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
Final Saftey Lock OFF! LAUNCH EVA!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
This was the time of Rei Ayanami's life. She was clinging onto Shinji's arm as they walked back to Misato's apartment, which caused the male pilot of Unit 01 to blush. He didn't mind though, he liked the contact. The fact that Rei was _very_ hot didn't really hurt things either.  
  
Rei turned her crimson eyes to him. "Shin-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish this night didn't have to end." She hugged his arm tighter.  
  
He blushed and turned his gaze to the ground. "Th-this _is_ nice."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
--------  
  
It was over. The trio was out of the commander's "saucy biological studies." This was upsetting, so much so that the three musketeers of NERV stood frozen in their positions in front of the HDTV for a solid hour, weeping silent tears.  
  
Suddenly, Shigeru broke the silence. "Let's go get some takeout and rent more porn."  
  
Fuyutski smiled at his subordinate. "Yes, that's the ticket."  
  
"Can we rent Anal Action Akiko?"  
  
The other two replied in unison. "NO, Maya!"  
  
She pouted her lips and fixed her wig. "You two are _no_ fun."  
  
--------  
  
Emperor Makoto I of the Hyuugan Empire of North Africa surveyed his newly completed kingdom with satisfaction. His great empire spread from Morocco to Mozambique.  
  
"Yes, this'll do. This'll do quite nicely."  
  
-------  
  
'Finally, I made it here.'  
  
With that thought, Ritsuko gave the door to Misato's apartment a knock.  
  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 5: Tribulations/The Most Severe of Consequences  
  
------------------  
  
  
Shinji and Rei weren't expecting to find what they did when they arrived back at the apartment. Then again, no one with any grip on reality would. But still, there was Ritsuko hacking away at the door to Misato's room with a large, rusty axe, vividly describing how she was going to dismember the poor bastard on the other side. Gendo, who was on the other side, was squealing at a pitch usually reserved for young school girls who have spiders placed in their hair. Asuka was siting at the table calmly eating a large sandwich while Misato was pleading with Ritsuko to stop her onslaught, and PenPen, who seemed intent on adding surrealism to the scene, was attempting to play "Air" on Shinji's cello with limited success.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked to no one in particular.  
  
Shiji was wide-eyed. "D-dunno."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Rei quickly set about her course of action. "EVERYONE SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!"  
  
Misato stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Asuka stopped in mid-bite.  
  
Ritsuko stopped in mid-swing.  
  
Gendo stopped in mid-squeal.  
  
PenPen kept playing.  
  
"PENPEN!"  
  
"Waugh?" //Have you no love for the arts?//  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes at the arctic waterfowl.  
  
"Wark." //Damned philistine.//  
  
Shinji spoke up. "What's going on?"  
  
Asuka turned her attention away from her sandwich to Shinji. "Your dad did Misato."  
  
Shinji was confused. "What did he do to her?"  
  
Everyone gave the boy an incredulous look.  
  
Rei turned to him. "Shinji, I think she means the Major and the Commander had sex."  
  
Shinji's eyes went wide. "No way."  
  
Misato turned her eyes to the floor. "It's true, Shinji. I s-slept with your father."  
  
Gendo poked his head out of the hole Ritsuko's axe had made. "Hey! Don't talk about it like it was a bad thing! You have to admit that YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Ritsuko's upward stroke missed his head. "Dammit Gendo stay _still_!  
  
Shinji looked at Misato, then at the half-destroyed door. "Father?"  
  
"Yeah, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji grinned. "Congratulations."  
  
PenPen followed suit. "Waaaark!" //Congrats, Ezekiel!//  
  
Gendo poked his head out once again. "Thanks!"  
  
Misato was puzzled. "Why are you congratulating him?"  
  
Rei walked over to the violet-haired woman and whispered into her ear. Misato promptly blushed. "Oh."  
  
"Nyah!" |Crash!|  
  
Shinji turned his attention to Ritsuko, who had resumed her assault on the door. "Would you stop, please?"  
  
"Nope." |Shhink!|  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this bastard's been sleeping with _me_." |Crunch!|  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Serious as a heart attack, kid." |Crack!|  
  
"Father, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, ShinjEEEEEE!!" Gendo narrowly missed being decapitated for the eighth time that night.  
  
"_Huh._  
  
Ritsuko ceased her chopping. "And since he now slept with Misato, I feel used."  
  
Gendo boggled over the fact that she was upset. "_You_ seduced _me_, Ritsuko."  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MAN-WHORE!" |Woosh!|  
  
The ninth time wasn't a charm. For Ritsuko, anyway.  
  
"And, on top of that, you were doing that Ryujoji character too."  
  
Misato was super-pissed to hear the name of a certain man she loved. "YOU SLEPT WITH KAJI?!"  
  
Asuka mused. 'This is like a soap opera or something.'  
  
Shinji grimaced. 'Someone's gonna die, I just know it.'  
  
Rei smiled. 'PenPen's so kawaii!'  
  
PenPen squawked. 'Frosty's looking at me weird.'  
  
Ritsuko alternated her glance between a now mega-pissed woman with a gun and a door that just wouldn't crack enough for her to get to the soft, killable filling. "Damn you, Ikari. I'll get you next time!"   
  
Then, she hoisted her axe up to her shoulder and ran out into the night.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
Gendo slid the remains of the door open. "Well, I guess we better get going Rei. See you all later."  
  
Rei waved to the residents of the Katsuragi household. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow, Shin-chan!"  
  
With that, both were out the door.  
  
Misato could do little more than contain her shock. "She...Kaji...damn..."  
  
PenPen patted her leg. "Wark wark waaaark." //I'll get you some hooch.// The penguin waddled out of the room.  
  
It was then that Asuka marched up to Shinji in a hellfire rage. "Shin-CHAN?!"  
  
Shinji cringed. "Y-yeah."  
  
"Wow, Wondergirl must be sooooo smitten with you!"  
  
Shinji blushed and smiled. "Y-yeah."  
  
"And I bet she already hummed on your-"  
  
"ASUKA!" Misato glowered at the younger female. "There will be _no_ talk of humming on nuts in this house."  
  
The German spitfire sneered. "You're one to talk, Misato. You hummed on his dad's nuts."  
  
"I did _not_!"  
  
"Suuuuuuuuure you didn't."  
  
Shinji quickly interrupted the two. "Um, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, everyone."  
  
"Oh, blow me!"  
  
"Like you blew the commander?"  
  
"You little Kraut! I should maim you for that!"  
  
"Ohh, bitch, bitch, bitch!"  
  
"Watch who you're calling-"  
  
Shinji slid the door closed with a sigh. He picked up his SDAT and placed the buds in his ears, and hit play. "This'll probably take a while."   
  
As if it was some sign that the powers that were agreed with him, a chopstick lodged itself in his door, much like a throwing knife.  
  
Shinji sighed, and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
-------  
  
"So Rei, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Gendo smiled. "That's good! And how was dinner?"  
  
"We couldn't go, sir."  
  
He gave the blue-haired girl a puzzled look. "Why's that?"  
  
"Sorhyu cold-cocked Shinji with a Raisinet."  
  
The older Ikari pondered the mechanics of such an act. "Huh. That's a helluva thing."  
  
"I thought so too. But sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She _really_ pisses me off."  
  
Gendo patted the girl on the back. "That's because she's a bitch on wheels, Rei."  
  
"Wheels, sir?"  
  
"It's an expression."  
  
"Oh, I see." Rei turned her look back to the street ahead of them.  
  
"So, Rei, what's Shinji like?"  
  
"He's very kind, but a little shy."  
  
Gendo nodded. "Like his mother."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
"Why is it you made me for only Shinji?"  
  
He turned to face Rei. "I love my son, Rei. But I've never been able to tell him that."  
  
"Why's that sir?"  
  
Gendo lowered his eyes. "I just can't. Not after all I've done to him. This is my way for compensating."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would come off sounding fake."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
"Hey, I've made you do horrible things, had you maim your friend, kill someone who said they loved you, AND lost your mom in a big-ass purple machine. But I love you, Shinji."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, sir, you've heard the adage 'better late than never', right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should tell him that you do love him."  
  
"We'll see Rei, we'll see."  
  
---------  
  
Shinji was awakened by a now-familiar occurence: Asuka unceremoniously plopping her sleepwalking form onto his bed in the middle of the night. For whatever reason, the redhead had taken to doing so every night for the past two months. Luckily, she'd unconsciously find her way out of the room before daybreak. However, this time was different.   
  
Asuka was very much awake.  
  
Shinji was very much beyond having a coronary.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kick your ass, baka."  
  
Shinji sighed in relief.  
  
"I want you to go on a date with me."  
  
And, immediately, he tensed back up.  
  
"Please, Shinji. Just one date."  
  
Shinji thought about it for a second before coming up with this. 'What could it hurt?'  
  
"All right."  
  
Asuka gave him a brilliant smile, and kissed him on the lips while sliding her bare leg over Shinji's body, causing him to blush profusely. "Thanks, baka Shinji. You won't regret it."  
  
She got up and returned to her room. Shinji waited until he heard her hit the floor and replaced the earbuds.  
  
As he drifted into sleep, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What did I get myself into?'  
  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 5-----  
--------------------  
  
How is it? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks!   
  
Part 5 is more or less a bridge out of the corner I wrote myself into, and thus leads to more fun complications!  
  
By the way, this may be the last chapter for a bit, as finals are coming up and my Trig grade is less than stellar. (Ugh!) Then again, I may crank out another part or two by June. Just don't get your hopes up.  
  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Caiman 


	6. Part 6

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 6   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Same rules from the last bunch. Things are effectively OOC (out of control and character as well). Oh, by the way, if you are in anyway repulsed by the thought of Gendo Ikari being a nice guy, that "back" button should come in handy.  
  
Again, first fic, no maiming PLEASE.  
  
Before we get started, I'd like to thank my prereader Random1377, for being a great sounding board and one patient mofo. :P  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
Eva Sho Gouki! Ha-SHIN!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Gendo Ikari was, despite popular opinion, _not_ a cold-hearted bastard. Hell, he loved a good joke, kids, and all things cute and cuddly. Not only that, but the commander of NERV was also a top-notch boss. Sure, he pushed his employees hard, but he gave everyone under him raises every three months on a rotating basis, sponsored employee discounts, and made sure his subordinates had excellent medical coverage.  
  
Of course, the words "peace" and "love" weren't the first terms to spring to mind as he discovered three of NERV's finest having an impromptu "porn party" in his office. Actually, the first terms that came to Gendo's mind were more along the lines of "kill" and "maim."  
  
All of these words, unfortunately for the trio, were in their immediate futures. And they all knew it, if not by the commander's irate facial expression, then by the way he menacingly waved his gun and shouted "Party's over, bitches!"  
  
Stimulus, response.  
  
Fuyutski and Shigeru jumped out a nearby window as Gendo charged them, gun blazing, using the pyramidal shape of NERV HQ to slide down to safety. Satisfied, the commander holstered his nine millimeter and turned his attention back to his desk.  
  
"Heeeeeey, hot shtuff..."  
  
Gendo cringed.  
  
Maya was drunk. And trying seduce him in her Ritsuko garb.  
  
The scene was so painfully gross, that it could bring tears to the eyes of even the most hardened soul.  
  
Needless to say, Gendo was about to break down.  
  
"Ibuki."  
  
"Yes, lover?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Aww, c'monnn-" |Thump!|  
  
She passed out.  
  
"Ah, shit." Gendo muttered as he attempted to scoop her up and out of the room.  
  
The eldest Ikari froze as a knock came at the door.  
  
And it was then that the gods of fortune frowned upon him.  
  
Or rather, they flipped him a collective bird, because Ritsuko had entered his office.  
  
"Commander, about yester-"  
  
Ritsuko caught sight of her assistant sprawled out on Gendo's desk with her shirt around her neck, wearing a blonde wig and a fake mole. Gendo, unfortunately, was holding her in all the wrong places.  
  
"Ikari, you motherfu-"  
  
Before the doctor could finish her sentence or the sick bastard that was the commander, Gendo was out the window and sliding his way down the pyramid. The doctor quickly ran to the shattered pane.  
  
"GET BACK UP HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"  
  
  
  
----Title Flash----  
  
Intentions  
Part 6: Grind / A Day in the Life  
  
------------------  
  
"Pretty impressive, eh Misato?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Makoto..."  
  
"Wanna see the rest of it?"  
  
"There's MORE?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right in the jungle!"  
  
"Wow, that's huge!"  
  
"Heh, you think so?"  
  
"That is the single biggest empire I've seen! So, you're emperor of all of this?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow, that's amazing."  
  
"Hey, Misato."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know... there isn't an Empress Makoto I."  
  
"There isn't?"  
  
"Uh, um, that is-"  
  
"Is there another Emperor?"  
  
"What do you mean, Misato?"  
  
"Like, another man? A life partner?"  
  
"Life partner? What do y- Wait! I'm not _gay_ Misato!"  
  
"What, I'm okay with it!"  
  
"But I'm not!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But I thought... y'know, you and Shigeru."  
  
"A-AOBA?!"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you were getting it o-"  
  
"NO! I'm straight!"  
  
"Ah. Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"...I have a crush on someone."  
  
"Ohh! Who?"  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me!"  
  
"...You."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...THAT'S SOOO CUTE!"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You're so sweet, Makoto!"  
  
"I=I am?"  
  
"Yes! I feel so much better now!"  
  
"Really? Heh, why?"  
  
"Because now I know that men other than Gendo will sleep with me!"  
  
"Y-you slept with the commander?!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was really drunk and-"  
  
"AWWWWWWK..." |Thump!|  
  
"Oh God, Makoto! Are you all right?!"  
  
"T=there is no God... gaah..."  
  
-------  
Being an Eva pilot, Shinji had become accustomed to expecting the unexpected. Rei and his father suddenly becoming warm-hearted? He was a little surprised, but he took it in stride. Asuka coming to him in the middle of the night to ask him for a date? She had always been at odds with Rei, so he had expected her to either ask him out or kill him outright.  
  
What he saw as he entered NERV headquarters for his sync test, however, scared the hell out of him. His father, either completely insane or suffering from the effects of a hallucinogenic drug, was chasing his second-in-command around with a very nasty-looking metal pole. On top of that, the long-haired bridge bunny Aoba was struggling to get out of something suitably yet crudely labeled a "DethBag."  
  
"Um, father..."  
  
Gendo stopped and turned to regard his son. "Ohayo, Shinji!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, y'see, Ritsuko's out to kill us all, so we decided to form a tribe."  
  
"If you're a tribe, why are you trying to kill each other?"  
  
"To see who's the Alpha Male."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened to absurd proportions. "Oh, well, good luck then dad."  
  
"Thanks son! YAAAAAAH!" |Clong!|  
  
Fuyutski barely avoided the swing. In retaliation, the older man emitted a high-pitched war cry and charged Gendo.  
  
Shinji could only shudder and walk away.  
  
-------  
You could cut the tension with the knife.  
  
On one side of the girls' locker room was Rei, suited up and staring at the firey German Asuka, who seemed to be very, very happy about something.  
  
"Sohryu."  
  
"What is it, Wondergirl?"  
  
"You seem very happy about something."  
  
Asuka turned to face Rei with a decietfully innocent expression. "Oh, didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"I'm going out with Shinji today!"  
  
"Oh, are you?"  
  
The pilot of Unit 02 was suitably shocked by Rei's nonchalance. "You aren't afraid I'll get him to fall in love with me and win the bet?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rei smiled. "I trust my Shin-chan."  
  
"Dammit! Quit that 'my' stuff!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Unless he's got your name written across his butt, I don't want to hear anything about it!"  
  
Rei gave Asuka a mischeivious grin.  
  
"Mien gott. You DIDN'T..."  
  
"Left cheek, while he was unconscious yesterday."  
  
Asuka cringed, but quickly regained her composure. "Damn you, Ayanami! That still doesn't matter because Shinji's got the hots for ME!"  
  
"Incorrect. His crush lies with me."  
  
"Wrong, genius. He's got it BAD for me! You should've seen the way he blushed when I got in bed with h-"  
  
Asuka stopped when she saw Rei tense up.  
  
"What's wrong, Wondergirl? Mad that I live with him?"  
  
Rei turned to face Asuka. "You and me, bitch. Right NOW."  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 6-----  
--------------------  
  
How is it? C&C are readily accepted, but please no flames! If it sucks, have a reason it sucks!   
  
Well, I took my damn sweet time, but looks like I'm back in the saddle! This fic is looking to be as long as a decent anime series (26 parts), but it could be shorter. Who knows? I'm just writing whatever I come up with. Also, I'd like to apologize to all you fans of Pen-Pen. Trust me, he'll be getting a whole lot of time next part, plus a new character will enter the fray (still from the series, so don't worry.)  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Caiman 


	7. Part 7

INTENTIONS  
By: Caiman  
Part 7  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. No money, no shame.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Computers can sometimes be evil. Such is the case of mine, which contracted a nasty virus and caused me to lose parts 8 AND 9. Ah well. Anyway, everything's STILL OOC (surprise!) and such. Also, the Intentions sidestory that Random1337 wrote (very well, I might add) takes place at the same time as this little ditty. So read this first, then that. Then something else. Enjoy!  
  
On with the show!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Ritsuko was miffed. Not upset, not enraged, but miffed. And, considering the events of the past two days, she had every right to be. She was punched out by a girl half her age, found out that Gendo had slept with her best friend, AND found him helping himself to handfuls of her assistant Maya.  
  
The worst part was, that for whatever reason, she had failed to kill the Commander on thirty-two seperate occasions since then. The trap doors, the punji sticks, the poison in the coffee, the elaborate mousetrap-like device in the corridor, and even the N^2 mine in his private bathroom failed to end the life of the "filthy bastard."  
  
So, at very least, she was entitled to torment the man's accursed offspring just a little bit.  
  
And of course, in true Ikari fashion, he was whining the whole damn time.  
  
"Ritsuko!"  
  
"What is it now, Shinji?"  
  
"Why is so cold in here again?"  
  
"For the eighth time, it's to keep the EVAs in optimal condition."  
  
"But, it's NEVER this cold in here!"  
  
Ritsuko turned the temperature down a few more degrees. "Yes it is."  
  
"No it hasn't!"  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll turn on the water jets."  
  
"...Yes, ma'am."  
  
The more she thought about turning them on, the more she liked the idea.  
  
|Click!|  
  
|SLOOOOOSH!|  
  
"Aaaagh!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If there was one thing Gendo Ikari hated, it was being upstaged. Unfortunately for him, he'd been supplanted as the head of the Rokubungian Tribe of Northeast Asia, and in a rather spectacular fashion.  
  
Well, as spectacular as bashing someone with a hammer can be.   
  
The Commander grumbled a random curse as he adjusted his neck brace, which caused him to shout yet another random profanity as the pain shot through his ravaged body.  
  
"Today couldn't get any worse."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilot neural connnections confirmed.  
  
LCL electrolyzed.  
  
All systems green.  
  
Yui Ikari sighed. "Another day at the office."  
  
----------------------------------------------TITLE FLASH--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
INTENTIONS  
Part 7  
Return/Home was Never that Far Away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For all intents and purposes, the woman who had become the soul of EVA 01 had been a good sport about her current situation. In her opinion, it wasn't all too bad. She was technically immortal, god-like in power, and she got to spend quality time with her little Shinji.  
  
Life was pretty good, considering.  
  
Ritsuko's voice came through the communication system. "Shinji, your score's down today."  
  
Shinji responded. "I'm having a little trouble concentrating."  
  
"Something on your mind, Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yui, being the ever-attentive mother, focused her attention on her angst-ridden son.  
  
Ritsuko pressed the issue. "What is it?"  
  
Shinji sighed, causing a few bubbles to escape into the LCL. "Asuka shanghaied me into going on a date with her today."  
  
Yui smiled to her abstract self. 'That's Kyoko's little girl. She's a cutie.'  
  
The good doctor raised an eyebrow. "That's it? After going on a date with Rei, I'd figure you would be ready for anything."  
  
Yui's smile turned to a grimace, remembering the blue-haired girl who'd sat in the cockpit of Eva-01 seven months ago. 'That little slut!'  
  
Shinji shook his head. "That whole thing with Misato and my dad was a little more than shocking too."  
  
Yui's grimace turned into a look of confusion. 'What THING?'  
  
Ritsuko, with incredible attention to tact, left nothing to the imagination. "You mean the hot, steamy night of unbridled sex they had?"  
  
"... You could say that."  
  
Had the young pilot and the good doctor not been discussing the sex life of the Commander of NERV as in depth as they were, they probably would have noticed a low, threatening growl coming from Unit 01.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maya Ibuki dragged her hungover body to her console and fell into a nearby seat with a groan. After sitting there and making sure that the direction her head pointed was indeed skyward, the young bridge bunny took a deep breath. She slowly attempted to open her eyes, hoping that the lights in the empty lab had somehow been shut off by a power outage.  
  
They weren't.  
  
She cried out in pain, and attempted to hide her eyes the only way her befuddled mind could come up with. Unfortunately, it involved shoving her face into the brushed metal control panel, much like what one would do with a pillow.  
  
|CLANG.|  
  
The cold steel panel wasn't nearly as soft.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"-And that's how he'd do that."  
  
Shinji was amazed by this. "I didn't know that sort of thing even existed."  
  
Ritsuko sipped her coffee absently. "Oh yeah. You haven't had sex until you've had metronome sex, in my opinion."  
  
EVA Unit 01's vein in its forehead pulsed faster. "So, my dad actually USED a metronome?"  
  
"Yeah, at first, but then he had the timing down so well he could change from 4/4 time to 3/4 and back again."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
Yui begged to differ, which was easy to tell by just how pissed off she was.  
  
It was then that the warning lights began flashing on Ritsuko's panel.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Ritsuko, what's wrong?"  
  
Ritsuko didn't bother to answer, as she had already set to work finding that very thing out. It only took a few seconds before she found out what was the matter. The usual scientific deduction was aided by the computer screen flashing the error "EVA going APESHIT" certainley helped.  
  
It was then that the purple beast broke its jaw restraints.  
  
And, EVA 01 let out a mighty cough.  
  
Shinji was terrified. Hell, wouldn't you be?  
  
The EVA coughed again, as if something was caught in its throat. With each passing cough, Ritsuko's desperation to get Shinji the hell out of Dodge grew, but she was making no headway.  
  
"COUGH."  
  
Shinji wet the plug.  
  
"HACK."  
  
Ritsuko hammered the Enter key.  
  
"GARG."  
  
Shinji passed out.  
  
"CAH."  
  
Ritsuko decided to stop trying and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"BLECH."  
  
Evangelion Unit 01, pride of NERV and the savior of mankind, had coughed up its equivalent to a hairball.  
  
Ritsuko looked on with a bemused expression.  
  
"Gaddamn."  
  
  
--------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END NOTES: Well, wasn't that a helluva thing? I'd like to thank my prereaders, Random1337 and Lord Deathscythe, for putting up with my "disappearing act" and reading this. I'd also like to thank YOU for reading this, 'cause I'm a nice guy like that.  
  
QUIT LAUGHING PLEASE, BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY AM!  
  
...Geh.  
  
Anyway, Part 8 SHOULD show up in about a month. Until then, ja.  
  
-Caiman  
  
wN|*'µéí=ªí 


	8. Part 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own EVA, and if I did rest assured I'd be bragging 'bout it. All the  
characters herein aren't mine, as they are from EVA and I don't own EVA and therefore by  
default I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, for I have no money to give.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, everything's still OOC. Everything's still not anything like EVA  
(save for the character names and large, nasty android/robot/beasts). Please, please don't hunt  
me down.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
Here we go! :D  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
|Click!|  
  
"Report Number 009338, E Project Head Doctor Ritsuko Akagi reporting. Subject: the latest  
event involving Unit 01. Today at approximately 11:32 AM Japan Standard Time, Evangelion  
Unit 01 once again went against its operational directives and, as a result, broke its jaw  
constraints and emitted an object that is... for now... unidentifiable."  
  
"Unidentifiable? Damn Doc, look at it! It's a woman!"  
  
"Yeah, and a good-lookin' one at that!"  
  
"Yusuke, anything with a pair of jubjubs looks good to-"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"...Sorry Doc."  
  
"While the object in question _does_ appear to be a human female, I can't come to any real  
conclusions until I run a few tests on the subject. The results of these tests will be placed in the  
Project E archives under the number of this report. I believe that a full suite of-"  
  
"Man, she's got a pretty face too! And a rockin' ass!"  
  
"You've got _tact_, Yusuke. But you're right, she's pretty damn spicy."  
  
"Ella es muy caliente!"  
  
"GENTLEMEN, PLEASE!"  
  
"...I'm sorry, ma'am."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"...Why don't you two make yourselves useful and get me a larger probing apparatus!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"She means a bigger poking stick, Yusuke."  
  
"Right! I'm on it Doc!"  
  
"Sigh... Akagi out."  
  
|Click!|  
  
------------------------------TITLE  
FLASH---------------------------------------------------------  
INTENTIONS  
Part 8  
Return II/ Awakening  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Maya Ibuki awoke from her alcohol-induced slumber to find herself free of her headache and  
any memory of her raunchy, pornography-filled night. Her reverie on the matter was disturbed  
by a soft chuckle. The girl turned to see her sempai, Ritsuko, inputting what was apparently very  
funny data into a terminal.   
  
"Sempai..."  
  
Ritsuko turned to her apprentice. "Ohayo, sleepyhead. Feeling better?"  
  
"My headache's gone. But..."  
  
"But..?"  
  
"What happened last night, sempai?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I don't remember anything about last night..."  
  
Ritsuko grimaced at the thought of relating the particulars of the Commander groping and  
grabbing the young woman like an old lady checking a melon for soft spots. "Maya,  
Commander Ikari... he..."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He.. um, it's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Right. Nothing."  
  
"Oh... but let me ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Was this nothing... bad?"  
  
"I'll tell you this: it was wrong. Very, very wrong."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pollen in the air caused Gendo Ikari to sneeze, which started a chain reaction of cracks and  
pops to race down his still very tender spinal column. The high-pitched cry of agony was  
muffled by the Commander's newly-wired jaw.  
  
Kozou Fuyutski looked up from his newspaper. "That sounds painful, Ikari."  
  
Gendo tried to nod as he slowly picked up his glasses from beside the park bench, his neck  
brace restricting any sort of up and down motion. "Mmmph umm mphh umm?"  
  
Fuyutski nodded. "You look like an ass."  
  
The crippled Commander growled at his old friend.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I thought you were asking my opinion."  
  
Gendo motioned toward the smoldering pyramid on the horizon that was NERV HQ, smoke  
billowing from the huge hole near the top. "Mmmph mum umm mphh num miphh?"  
  
"I _did_ warn you about the N^2 mine in your bathroom. You said you could handle it."  
  
"Mphh ummm mpphh!"  
  
"It's your own damn fault for sitting down on the toilet in the first place."  
  
"Mphh mphhh umm mphhh. Mpphh mophhh mph?"  
  
"No, Section 2 hasn't found your pants yet."  
  
"MPPH! Mpph mpph mphh? Mpph mphh!"  
  
"Don't bitch at me! They probably burned up with the rest of your office."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hmmph hum mmph?"  
  
"Akagi, I think. Something about a one-way ticket to hell."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji couldn't believe it.  
  
When did this happen? Why did it happen to him?  
  
Why would she do this? She's usually so... nice and sweet. Never could he imagine her doing  
this, but the evidence was damning.  
  
From the mirror stared the words PROPERTY OF REI AYANAMI.  
  
Right on his backside, no less. In big, bold letters.  
  
The penmanship was remarkable.  
  
As he continued to examine the new addition, the pilot of Unit 01 couldn't help but wonder how  
this situation could get any worse than it was.  
  
"Shinji? Are you in here? We need to get going..."  
  
It was then very clear that if there was a God, he had a very depraved sense of humor. As well  
as an uncanny sense of timing.  
  
Misato turned the corner to be greeted by the bare-assed, red-faced Shinji with his hands  
covering what they could. Oblivious to the fact that Shinji was a little embarrassed, the Director  
of Operations decided to ask the hard questions.  
  
"What's on your ass, Shinji?"  
  
The boy attempted to obscure the woman's view of the new addition. "It's not what it looks  
like."  
  
"It looks like you got a tattoo."  
  
"No! I mean... no! It's not a tattoo!"  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Uhmmm... body art?"  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you this once, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Turn around and bend over."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"No, I'm not joking. This is an order."  
  
"But you can't exp-"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Three bullets, Shinji. Just give me a reason."  
  
Defeated, the young pilot turned around and put his hands on the nearby bench. There was a  
long silence as a pair of brown eyes examined the offending part of the young Ikari's anatomy.  
  
First a titter, then a chuckle. "Aww, Shinji! You got tagged!"  
  
The boy was first shocked by the fact that there was a name for such a thing, then appalled by  
the fact that Rei would know what it was. "I was TAGGED?"  
  
"Yep. And very well too. The penmanship is just amazing."  
  
"So-"  
  
"She even dotted the I's without smudging. The whole thing just screams 'quality.'"  
  
"...This is normal?"  
  
Major Katsuragi looked up at her ward. "Oh, yeah! I do it all the time. Hoo, if I had a yen for  
every time I wrote my name on some poor sap's-"   
  
"Misato."  
  
"Yes Shinji?"  
  
"I beg you. DON'T finish that sentence."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah all right."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Hong Kong, a look of terror ran across Ryouji Kaji's face as his  
backside began to throb painfully. The look then charged across the small ramen stand's counter  
and leapt onto the face of the chef on duty as the pony-tailed double agent began to grab  
himself and moan.  
  
Recovering from the initial shock of having one of his patrons do a dance that was unnatural in  
every sense of the word, the chef moved to rectify the situation. "Sir, you'll have to take...  
whatever you're doing the hell away from my stand."  
  
Kaji gave the grizzled man the most apologetic look he could muster under such duress. "I'm  
really sorry about  
this, but, you see, it's just that sometimes I get this itch-"  
  
"Enough of your one-man orgy, just take your damned ramen and get away from my stand!"  
  
"B-but I didn't even pa-"  
  
"It's on the house! LEAVE!"  
  
Kaji grabbed his bowl with his free hand and vacated the premises. Deep down in his heart  
(among other places), he knew what brought this on.  
  
"Damn you, Misato Katsuragi..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun reflected on the hood of Misato's sporty runner as it charged down the asphalt. The  
violet-haired NERV employee was enjoying her diplomatic immunity as she pushed on the gas  
pedal to bring her car to a velocity that didn't even register on the car's speedometer. Shinji,  
however, wasn't enjoying the thrill-a-minute driving style to which he was being subjected. And  
understandably so, as she had almost wrecked eight times since leaving the NERV parking  
garage. Twice involving pedestrians, three times cars, and three more times involving inanimate  
objects.  
  
Misato turned her attention away from the road for a second. "So, are you excited about your  
date with Asuka?"  
  
The terrified Shinji gave her a weak smile. "A little bi- OH MY GOD LOOK OUT!"  
  
Nine times. Four with cars. Four with inanimate objects if one was to count the telephone pole  
that the other car was currently wrapped around.  
  
The Major, unfazed by the brush with death, continued on with the conversation. "That's good  
that you're looking forward to it, especially after all the stuff that happened to her today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her and Rei had a little fight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that the reason Central Dogma was taped off?"  
  
"If I said yes, would you be surprised?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Would someone untie me? Anyone?"  
  
Rei struggled against her ropes some more. "Damn you, Sorhyu. Damn you to hell!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes opened to the harsh glare of fluorescent light. To her left, she could see two  
figures talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, nor could she focus her eyes on  
them.  
  
'Damn, if feels like I've been asleep for years.'  
  
One of the figures took notice of her awakening and leaned down to bring them face to  
face with one another.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, Yui."  
  
  
--------------------  
-----End Part 8-----  
--------------------  
  
  
END NOTES: Sweet Georgia Brown! Anyway, I'd like to thank my good ol' prereaders  
Random and Deathy for their moral and amoral support. Part 9's coming along nicely, and should be up in a few days. Until then, take care.  
  
-Caiman 


	9. Another Author's Note

A Quick Note on Updating  
  
For those of you who don't know, I am a member of Darkscribes.org, which is a collection of many of the writers of Eva fiction that you know and love. Since the relaunch of EvaFics.org (DS's sister site), I've been asked to hold posting my fics on Fanfiction.net to two weeks after they are posted on Darkscribes. Being a reasonable request, I see no reason why I shouldn't do so, as it would give our site a sort of "first run" status in terms of its member's fiction.  
  
So! (And here comes the plug.)  
  
(Wait for it!)  
  
Visit Darkscribes.org today!  
  
:D  
  
(And there it went!)  
  
Thanks!  
  
Caiman 


	10. Part 9

Intentions  
By: Caiman  
Part 9  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "it", I will never own "it", and rest assured if I did own "it", I'd be bragging. ("It" being Evangelion)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, damn. I've been busy again ("Damn your schedule!") and moving into college was an interesting experience ("Damn your eyes, man! Get on with it!"), but I've finally settled into a pattern of study and sleep, and here's the result of it all.  
The standard stuff from before still applies. And I need a hug, dammit.  
  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking  
'' - Denotes thinking  
|| - Denotes sound effects  
//// - Denotes translation  
  
Kick it!  
  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Someone somewhere must have had it in for Shinji Ikari. That was the young pilot's conclusion as the temperature in the Tokai district fell from warm and pleasant to cold and miserable. While this wouldn't have bothered him had he been in the comfort of the Katsuragi apartment, it was certainly wearing on his mind since he was currently locked out.  
  
All he remembered was that it happened so fast.  
  
There was the door. Then there was Asuka. Then a grab, then a bird, then a shut.  
  
The result: On the inside, Misato and Asuka. In the cold, Shinji and PenPen.  
  
"Waark wark!" //"That damned kid!"//  
  
PenPen was none too pleased with the results, either. And he made his feelings known by slapping Shinji on the thigh and motioning him towards the door in a rather violent manner. Reluctantly, Shinji knocked on the door.  
  
"Asuka? When can we come in?"  
  
A sweet, sing-song voice replied. "When I'm reeeady!"  
  
"Anno… and when will that be? Soon?"  
  
"Baka! Don't rush beauty!"  
  
"WAAAARK WAAARK AAAR!" //"JUST OPEN THE DOOR, ASS!"//   
  
With the initial exchange over, the pilot of Unit 01 slumped down and put his head between his legs. PenPen waddled over and gave the defeated Child a pat on the back.  
  
"Waark warrk." //"You tried."//  
  
With that the door of the apartment opened, revealing a smiling Misato.  
She motioned to the two males in her midst. "You can come in now."  
  
Slowly, the young Ikari rose to his feet and shuffled in. PenPen followed suit, swaying back and forth as he moved his feathered form into the residence. As the pair came into the living area, their jaws dropped.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaark." //"Daaaaaamn."//  
  
"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuh…"  
  
"As eloquent as ever, Shinji."  
  
The response came from Asuka, who was looking "muy caliente" in her crimson dress and heels. The neural receptors that usually adorned her hair were replaced with two chopsticks, which held her long locks in a bun. Around the German girl's neck was a simple gold necklace with a garnet pendant.  
  
Shinji swallowed to keep his heart from jumping out onto the floor in what would have been a rather embarrassing display. The vision of beauty was then disturbed by Misato, who was currently wearing the stupidest grin Shinji had ever seen.  
  
"Well, Shinji, let's get you changed!"  
  
"N-nani?! But, but!"  
  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Shinji's protests fell on deaf ears as the Major pushed him into his room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
After watching as her date was forced into another room, Asuka sighed and smiled despite herself. She crouched down and came face to face with PenPen.  
  
"So, how do you think I look, PenPen?"  
  
"Waaaark war war waark wark." //"Going without the horns was a good call."//  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
About a mile away, Rei Ayanami viewed the proceedings with distaste. Behind her, Makoto Hyuuga was busily clacking away on his laptop.  
  
He looked away from his work to regard the teenager in front of him. Never had he seen the girl like this, so hell-bent on something of her own design. She was really nothing like she'd been a week ago, when she was as docile as a Hindu cow. And here he was, working during his day off for a thousand yen and the chance of seeing Misato in various states of undress.  
  
He was jerked back from his revelry by Rei's report. "Target acquired. They are currently departing from the Katsuragi residence."  
  
"Gotcha. I have everything set up."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"Let's just say that the night will have its… obstacles."  
  
A slight chuckle came from the blue-haired lass. "Excellent."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
She turned and sat down, adjusting her camouflage jacket. "Hey, Hyuuga-san."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Whatever happened to your empire?"  
  
Makoto let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Oh, that! Yeah, um, I sold it."  
  
"Sold it? To who, if I may ask?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, a man at the top floor of a foreboding tower laughed maniacally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You sold it to Microsoft?"  
  
Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders. "Yep, the money was really good."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Well, um, that's…"  
  
"Hyuuga."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Um, twenty five thousand yen and Oh My Goodness Gracious One."  
  
"You sold half of Africa for pocket money and a manga?"  
  
"Yeah. A helluva thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was still tender. Despite all the advancements that had come with the development of the Evangelions, no medical technology had yet been developed to completely eliminate post-operative pain. And Gendo Ikari was cursing the fact with every profane word at his disposal. But his newly unwired jaw wasn't having any of it, so he just settled on grumbling as he attempted to finish his daily paperwork. As he turned the page, the elder Ikari's expression softened.  
  
"About damn time I got to the centerfold."  
  
The commander's admiration of the playful girl in his magazine was broken as his honed senses picked up three new people in the room. With cat-like speed, Gendo tossed the magazine in a nearby drawer and assumed his trademark position. "What do you-"  
  
His hard-ass demeanor fell flat as his eyes met those of a ghost. "Y-Yui…"  
  
The brown-haired woman was flanked by Ritsuko (who had a demented grin on her face) on the left and Maya on the right.  
  
Yui's eyes softened as she beheld her beloved husband. "Hey honey, it's been a while."  
  
------------------------------TITLE FLASH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
INTENTIONS  
Part 9  
Welcome Home/Tribulation Redux  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the first time in his life, Gendo Ikari was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, what to say. His wife, who'd been trapped inside EVA Unit-01 for over a decade, was now standing in front of him.   
  
Finally, he settled upon a plan of attack. Slowly, Gendo pushed away from his desk, his eyes never looking away from Yui. He rounded the corner of the desk, and charged his prodigal wife with his arms wide open.  
  
|THUD!|  
  
His embrace was met with a knee to the groin.  
  
"That's for Naoko."  
  
|CRACK!|  
  
A clothesline closely followed.  
  
"That's for little Ritsuko!"  
  
|SNAP!|  
  
A kick in the side came soon after.  
  
"And that's for Katsuragi's little girl!"  
  
The three-hit combo sent Gendo to the ground in a heap. His jaw now completely numb, he just looked up sadly at Yui. She was staring right back, arms akimbo.   
  
Ritsuko smirked. "Well, Commander, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Gendo glared at the blonde doctor. "Kiss my ass, Doctor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry… Rit-chan."  
  
"YOU SON OF A…!"  
  
Maya had to restrain her sempai as the older woman reached for her .45 Magnum. Yui used the break to crouch down by her beaten mate. "So, while I was stuck in that damned purple beast, you decided that our sacred covenant was optional?"  
  
Gendo struggled to look up at his disdainful wife. "Heh, about that…"  
  
The light from the outside of the GeoFront lent an eerie glow to Yui's eyes as she glared at Gendo. "No excuses. You will pay for what you've done, Gendo Rokubungi."  
  
The elder Ikari cringed at his old surname. All the while, however, the brilliant mind of the NERV Commander was hard at work. Finally, it produced a resolution to the situation.  
  
"I'll buy you the biggest, juiciest steak you've ever seen."  
  
The joyous squeal that Yui produced caused Maya and Ritsuko to grab their ears in pain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unfeasibly cold weather aside, things were going pretty well for Shinji Ikari. He had two very attractive girls fawning over him, one of which was currently holding his hand as they walked to the Tokyo-3 Playhouse. As Asuka moved to the ticket counter, she gave Shinji a peck on the cheek, causing the boy to blush.  
  
The redhead sauntered up to the ticket booth. "Hi, could I have two for Love Hina: The Musical?"  
  
The young man in the booth looked briefly to his left and gave the girl a strange look. "I'm… sorry, but I can't let you in to the show."  
  
Asuka's eyebrow rose. "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Um… I can't really…"  
  
"Look, just say what it is."  
  
"I'd rather…"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"I can't let you in because you were found… um, pleasuring yourself during a performance."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hey, it's what the print-out says here."  
  
"Well, it's wrong."  
  
"No, there is a very clear, crisp image of you in the act."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not. See?"  
With that, the ticket man pressed the very large picture which left nothing to anyone's imagination against the window. Needless to say, he didn't see Asuka's right cross coming through the glass and straight for his jaw.  
  
But he sure as hell felt it.  
  
At the very least, he felt it when he went through the back of the booth, leaving splinters and glass shards in his wake.  
  
Asuka stormed away, making a path through the crowd of onlookers that gathered to watch the ordeal. She seized Shinji's arm and dragged him away from the scene.  
  
"Asuka, what was that about? He held something up but I…"  
  
"It was nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all."  
  
"You maimed him for no reason, then?"  
  
"Yes, I maimed him for only the sheer pleasure of watching him bleed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go eat now."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PenPen glared across the table at the human heap that lay before him. After the Children left, Misato decided to drink every can of Yebisu in the Katsuragi apartment. The result was a groaning mass of half-exposed woman, who reeked of alcohol and Pocky buried in a mountain of aluminum.  
  
The smell was atrocious, but PenPen was equipped to deal with it.  
  
He had fish, and he had Misato's "Special Love Punch". A crude amalgamation of grain alcohol, Chianti and strawberry wine cooler, the Punch would save PenPen from the horrors of sobriety.   
  
At very least, the Punch's pungent odor was overtaking Misato's stench, and that was enough for the warm-water bird. He eagerly took a beakful of the tasty beverage.  
  
He was out before he hit the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So then I says to him, 'You have no chance. Just die.' And BAM! Killed that bitch dead!"  
  
Yui sipped her tea as Gendo regaled her with tales of his misdeeds. "That's wonderful, dear."  
  
The Commander looked across the table with a furrowed brow. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am, honey. You killed a guy while saying some flashy line."  
  
"Yeah!"  
"I used to do that all the time when I was in Gehirn. As a matter of fact, that particular line is mine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah, shit."  
  
The brown-haired woman set her tea down and gazed into her husband's eyes. "How have you and Shinji been getting along?"  
  
Gendo was taken aback. "Uh, well… not too well since you've been gone."  
  
She nodded knowingly. "You were never good with kids."  
  
"I'd just end up hurting him. He's just a child."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Besides, dealing with your dad's just about as much as I can take."  
  
"Don't drag my daddy into this."  
  
Gendo cleared his throat. "Instrumentality has been very, very time consuming."  
  
"But it didn't stop you from making a replacement."  
  
"…You mean Rei?"  
  
"Yes, I mean Rei."  
  
"She wasn't a replacement. I made her to be a perfect match for Shinji."  
  
"Oh, is that right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. She's everything a boy like Shinji could want."  
  
"How would you know? It's not like you've spent any real time with him."  
  
"And how would you know? You've been stuck in Unit 01 for a decade."  
  
Yui shot back angrily. "And yet I've spent more time with our son than you!"  
  
The man lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"  
  
"You're apologizing to the wrong person, Gendo. You should be apologizing to Shinji."  
  
"But, it's so hard to talk to him sometimes. I feel like affection from me just comes off as a show."  
  
"It's a risk you have to take. Besides, you brought it on yourself."  
  
"That's bullshit, Yui."  
  
"How so?"  
"Would you rather I'd kept Shinji, so he could see the experiments we were doing?"  
  
"You could've hired a nanny. Anything's better than pawning the boy off on a stranger."  
  
"Even keeping him close during that time seemed like a bad idea. We didn't know when the next wave would show. I felt like everyday I went down there I wouldn't come back up. It was better he hated me than have two parents he loved die on him."  
  
Yui looked down at her drink. "You're a kind man. But you're still very, very stupid."  
  
Gendo smiled as the waiter served the pair their meals. "I know."  
  
The Ikari couple then ate in silence.  
  
  
------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little more somber installment, and about twice as long as any before. I felt that some of these bases needed to be covered before the story could progress. But hey, y'know, I'm trying to weave a decent story and have some fun with it as I go. Thanks to good ol' Random for the preread.  
  
See ya.  
  
Caiman 


	11. Part 10

Intentions By: Caiman Part 10  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am a college student. I own nothing. Except my books and computer, that is. :P  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Below you will find the longest author's notes ever. Not really, but hey. Heh, everyone over at DS is probably confused about that rant I said was at the bottom.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking '' - Denotes thinking || - Denotes sound effects //// - Denotes translation  
  
Kick it!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
The list was growing ever larger. Asuka. Misato. Rei. "Assmaster" (Gendo).  
  
The last one was triple underlined in red marker.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi, the head of the E Project, stared at the names intently.  
  
The time would come. Revenge would be had, and it would taste so sweet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rei Ayanami and Makoto Hyuuga watched silently from the bushes as Asuka Sorhyu and Shinji Ikari made their way to the restaurant. From the German girl's expression, Rei inferred that the first part of the plan was an absolute success.  
  
As the Shinji/Sorhyu combination moved out of hearing range, Rei turned to Hyuuga. "So?"  
  
Hyuuga typed a few things and then looked to his teenage employer. "Everything's in place. They had reservations for eight at the Bistro."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"They'll be eating at a McDonald's, at best."  
  
"Good job."  
  
A gentle female voice interjected. "Aren't you two a little old to be playing Spy?"  
  
The pair turned around and found themselves confronted with a very hung- over Misato.  
  
Rei attempted to explain the situation. "Well, you see, um, Major... I'm just practicing my espionage skills as part of my NERV training regimen."  
  
Misato shook her head. "Nice try. Now, Makoto, you should."  
  
The two women turned to see a very terrified Hyuuga fleeing the scene. Any dignity the bridge bunny had hoped to preserve was lost when he tripped and fell headlong into a pile of garbage.  
  
Misato looked on in annoyance as the man stumbled away, covered in refuse. "Rei, I don't know what. Rei?"  
  
The Operations Director looked back, only to be greeted by the sight of an open manhole.  
  
The woman shrugged her shoulders and ambled away, rubbing her temples. "Dammit, I need some aspirin..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"But I made the reservation myself! How the HELL is it not on your list?"  
  
Gerrard has seen his fill of angry patrons. But in all of his years at the Tokyo-3 Bistro, never has one been as irate as this young girl. After being informed of her lack of a table, the young lady had rendered a busboy unconscious, destroyed the podium, and attacked more than a few other customers.  
  
"Madam, I'm sorry but we cannot accommodate you. So, please leave before I have to call the police."  
  
The fiery girl spat an obscenity in German. "Call the cops! I don't care! Do you have ANY idea who this guy here is?"  
  
With that statement, the girl seized the rather nervous looking boy and all but heaved him at the maitre'd. Gerrard shrugged his shoulders. "No, I don't know who he is."  
  
"He's the beloved son of Commander Ikari. If you don't give a damned table right now, you won't see tomorrow. Get me?"  
  
The boy gave Gerrard an apologetic look. Reluctantly, the weary man looked at his list. "Look, Commander Ikari is here. Let's go talk to him and see if your date is in fact his son."  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
The pair fell in behind Gerrard as he moved to the back of the restaurant. There, Shinji all but choked as his eyes were greeted by the impossible. Asuka turned to her date as Gerrard approached the dining couple.  
  
"Are you all right, baka?"  
  
"M-mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Asuka, I think I know why it's so cold outside."  
  
"Hmm, why's that?"  
  
"Hell has frozen over."  
  
-----Title Flash------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------  
  
Intentions 10 Meeting/Two Roads Converge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Gerrard steadily approached the Ikari party with a great deal of apprehensiveness. He'd heard stories about people who'd disturbed the Commander of NERV while he was dining.  
  
It bothered the graying maitre'd to no end that all the stories ended with "in a ditch" or "burned to the ground."  
  
He bent down and whispered into the Commander's ear. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, Commander Ikari, but this girl claims that the boy with her is your son."  
  
An eerie silence fell on the room as Gendo looked out the corner of his eye to observe the pair in question. "Yes, that boy is my son."  
  
Yui, who had been very focused on putting her twenty-six ounce steak away, perked up as she heard the word "son" pass her husband's lips. She suddenly jumped up and charged the bewildered boy, scooping him up in a deadly embrace.  
  
"SHINJI! OH, MY WONDERFUL BABY BOY!"  
  
"Guuuurk.!"  
  
The brown-haired woman continued to hug her son as the rest of the people present cringed at the sound of Shinji's ribs cracking. Gerrard, seizing the chance, made his escape as the Commander's eyes were transfixed on the spectacle. Finally, Yui put her son back down on the ground.  
  
The woman put her hands on her Shinji's shoulders. "Now, why don't the two of you join us?"  
  
Shinji was a little uneasy at first, but a quick nod from his father assured him that it was the right thing to do. "Sure, mom, we'll join you."  
  
With that, Yui ushered the teenagers over to the table as Gendo pulled over two other chairs from one of the many empty tables.  
  
Asuka took this time to voice her confusion. "Why did they say that they were booked up if this room's empty?"  
  
Gendo replied. "I booked the entire room, of course." Given the situation, the red-haired girl decided to just leave it at that. Besides, the eerie grin on Shinji's mother's face was sending any number of chills down her spine.  
  
"Asuka! Let's go powder our noses!"  
  
Having just sat down, the girl was a little more than disquieted. First she looked to Shinji.  
  
The quizzical expression on his face wasn't going to help the situation. And amazingly, the girl then looked to the usually steel-nerved commander, her eyes pleading for some help.  
  
The way he was shaking his head at Asuka was less than comforting.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, boys."  
  
As the older woman dragged the bewildered Child after her with an iron grip, Gendo regarded his progeny.  
  
"So, Shinji, how's the night going for you?"  
  
"Um, fine I guess. We didn't get to go to the play, though."  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
Shinji shifted uncomfortably. "You know the box office guy?"  
  
"I know of him, yes."  
  
"I think he's dead."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato had forgotten her purse, which contained the money necessary to purchase a bottle of aspirin which was necessary to kill the mouse with a pickaxe that had decided to mine her brain.  
  
It was in this moment, while kicking over a store display in her rage that she swore off drinking.  
  
At least until she wasn't hung over anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Things are harder without Hyuuga', Rei thought as she continued to observe the Ikari party through the air duct of the restaurant. She hadn't gained access without a fight, having to subdue most of the kitchen staff in a rather spectacular fight scene. Sadly, things seemed to be going very well between this woman with the Commander and Asuka. Rei spied the females returning to the table and sitting down through the grate.  
  
'What the hell are those two smiling about?!'  
  
For ten minutes, Ayanami watched as the four chit-chatted and generally enjoyed each others' company. The red-haired spawn of hellfire seemed to be especially nice tonight, complimenting Gendo and the woman generously and keeping her fists to herself.  
  
So engrossed was the blue-haired spy, that she didn't feel a sneeze well up in her sinuses.  
  
But everyone heard it.  
  
"AH CHOO!"  
  
|BLONG!|  
  
"Ow, my head!"  
  
Quickly, Rei looked down to the floor again to see three shocked expressions and a nine-millimeter. She then heard an all-too familiar voice on his cell phone, requesting Section 2's assistance in eliminating an assassin. Understandably, Rei tried to crawl the hell out of the duct as a steady stream of fire traced the path behind her.  
  
Her exodus was cut short when the duct collapsed onto the floor, unceremoniously tossing her dust-ridden form to the feet of five armed Section 2 agents. As the dust settled, Gendo's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
A very confused Shinji joined him. "What are you doing here. in the ducts?"  
  
She answered nonchalantly, clearing the dust from her suit. "It's a coincidence."  
  
The pregnant silence that followed told Rei volumes about the worth of having an extra excuse handy. Further volumes were told as five guns we cocked.  
  
It was then that a calm, feminine voice came. "Stand down, gentlemen."  
  
The five looked to Gendo, who nodded. As the agents lowered their firearms, the woman who'd been dining with the Commander walked up to the teenage girl.  
  
"Rei Ayanami, I presume?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"I'm Yui Ikari, pleased to finally meet you."  
  
Gendo put his hand on his face in embarrassment as his surrogate daughter passed out on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Geh, my writing load has been getting into the exponential over the past few months. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for your patience, and to tell you to check out some of my original poetry! It's all good I think (most who've read it enjoy it), and that will essentially explain away my inability to crank out as much Intentions as I'd like. Plus, put a failed project on top of that and you've got a legitimate excuse! :D But anyway, sorry this is so late, I had it finished three weeks ago but I neglected it due to finals and other fun, fun stuff. Regardless, I PROMISE (ooh!) that Intentions 11 will be out before the New Year! It's already pretty much done. :D  
  
Until next time,  
  
Caiman 


	12. Part 11

Intentions By: Caiman Part 11  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it. Sorry.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: As always, at the bottom.  
  
Reading: "" - Denotes speaking '' - Denotes thinking || - Denotes sound effects //// - Denotes translation  
  
Oh snap! Here comes the pain!  
  
INTENTIONS  
  
Ritsuko stared at her monitor intently. Before her, in three separate windows, she had developed what was perhaps the world's greatest plan for vengeance. It was so intricate, so precise, that no one could escape the maw of this beast.  
  
Uppance was coming. Soon, all would feel the Wrath of Ritsuko.  
  
*****  
  
The First Child woke up to see the very familiar ceiling of the NERV infirmary, and a face not unlike her own staring back at her.  
  
At first, she thought that she was hallucinating and that this was some sort of extension of herself looking at her as if to find something wrong within her very soul and wanted to destroy her for her weakness or to perhaps take her place like one of those pod people in those old science fiction movies with the bad acting and even more terrible writing! What sort of sick psychological joke was this? Her mind was mutinying! Soon she would be existentially tarred and feathered by some sort of demonic mind- gnome or something! Oh the terr-  
  
"REI, LOOK AT ME."  
  
The pale-faced girl was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
Rei regarded this older copy of herself for a moment before answering. "...You're not me are you?"  
  
Yui regarded her younger copy in much the same manner. "Kinda, yes. But not in the way you're probably thinking."  
  
"Ah, that's a relief."  
  
A tiny smile crept onto Yui's face as she tilted her chair back. "So, do you want to tell me why you're stalking my little Shinji?"  
  
Rei recoiled at the question. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Well, there has to be a reason you were crawling around in the ventilation ducts."  
  
Rei's skin became bright red. "Well, um, you see... it's kind of hard to explain..."  
  
"No, it really isn't. You love my son don't you?"  
  
The First Child's heart was pounding like mad. "I... I..."  
  
Yui brought the chair back down onto all four legs. "Rei."  
  
The girl looked up at Yui. "Hai?"  
  
"You don't need to put it into words when it's written all over your face."  
  
Rei was perplexed, to say the least. "O...kay..."  
  
"But, dear girl, you aren't the only one who's smitten with Shinji. I know why my husband was so intent on making you, but it doesn't mean the game's over."  
  
"But, what if it's meant to be?"  
  
Yui's smile grew larger as the last three words hit her ears. "What makes you think that anything in this world is destined? What if there is more than one 'destiny'?"  
  
Rei was in no condition to argue philosophy with a woman who had been thinking on these topics for over a decade inside a biomechanical behemoth, but she still persisted. "There can be only one by definition."  
  
Yui stood up and walked over to the door. "Who said? Gendo? I love him to death, but the poor bastard is too stubborn for his own good."  
  
The female Ikari stopped at the threshold. "Don't think for a second that anything is this world is decided. No man, machine, or scripture alone can shape the future."  
  
Rei could only sit there, speechless, as the door closed.  
  
*****  
  
This was the one thing Aoba hated the most about his co-workers. They always ended up over at his place.  
  
Shigeru surveyed the scene for a moment. Over in the corner, next to his television, was a sobbing (and trash-covered) Hyuuga. And sitting at the table was a binge drinking Maya. Both were wailing about their "one and onlys," and he had two shoulders to offer his fellow bridge bunnies.  
  
"Miiiiiiiiiiisato! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I'm such a chiiiiiiild! Waaaaah~!"  
  
"Sempai, why won't you love me? Whyyyyyyyyyyy? It's my hair isn't it? My horrible, horrible hairrrrr!"  
  
Oh, how he wished for a bone saw.  
  
But at that moment, he would've settled for something that was one hundred and eighty proof. He sighed heavily as Maya chugged another one of his precious beers. The poor girl was all over the map on her feelings for her sempai, teetering on one side or another of "Fatal Attraction" and "Single White Female." Either way, Aoba was hoping to be in another room when Ritsuko found the boiled rabbit in an LCL tank.  
  
As for Makoto, he was a lost cause. He had been sweet on Misato since the day he first set eyes on her. Luckily, he was chronically lacking in the mental testes to try anything too drastic to win her over. The long-haired technician knew that the day his friend tried to put the moves on Misato would be followed by the month of wailing and gnashing of teeth. He'd laugh at first, but then he would be the one who would need to pick up the pieces. People were so damned inconsiderate when it came to his feelings.  
  
Aoba's reverie was interrupted when Maya decided to vomit on his lap and pass out on the table.  
  
He looked up at his ceiling and echoed the moral of his life. "Love is a pain in my ass."  
  
*****  
  
Gendo Ikari was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
If there was one thing he had come to love about Misato's apartment, it was the strange alcohol-swilling bird that lived within. Bird and man now engaged in a battle of wits as the two stared hard at each other. A moment later, a flipper was raised and set upon the table. The creature pushed its rook into Gendo's knight.  
  
"Damn! A fine move, Pen-Pen!"  
  
"Wark, wark-wark!" //Thank you, Zeke.//  
  
Meanwhile, the two teenage inhabitants of the house looked on, dumbfounded. Not only was the penguin playing chess, but it was beating the Commander.  
  
A distressed Asuka looked over at the younger Ikari. "Pen-Pen's beating your dad."  
  
Shinji replied without looking over at the Second Child. "I know."  
  
"You are aware that this is the guy who holds our lives in his hands?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that he's being outwitted by a drunken penguin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aren't you a little concerned?"  
  
"I won't be able to sleep tonight, if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"Checkmate! A masterful performance indeed!"  
  
The two Children sighed.  
  
**Title Flash **  
  
Intentions 11: Love/Destiny  
  
**//\\**  
  
"That's new."  
  
Those were the words spoken by Misato Katsuragi when she first beheld the huge construct just beyond the NERV pyramid. She was still hung over something fierce, but at that moment she was drawn stumbling to the huge, silvery pillar. There, she saw Ritsuko hard at work at an adjacent terminal.  
  
"Hey, Ritsuko..."  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened. Quickly she spun around to face her old friend, concealing whatever was on the terminal's screen. "Oh, hi Misato! How are you tonight?" "What are you doing out here? What's that shiny pillar thing?" 'Lie.' "Oh, this old thing? It's a, uh, secret project. Very hush-hush."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed. "Bullshit."  
  
"No, seriously!"  
  
"We have huge underground complexes for that stuff. Why the hell would you being doing something top secret out here?"  
  
Doctor Akagi knew the jig was up, but she decided to try to come up with one last excuse. "I wanted some fresh air?"  
  
Sadly, it wasn't a very good one.  
  
The Major's attention focused to the terminal behind Ritsuko. She gestured toward it.  
  
"Let me see what you've got there."  
  
'Play dumb.' "Uh, what?"  
  
"On the screen, Ritsuko. Let me see what's on it."  
  
'Downplay it.' "Oh, it's nothing. Just some dat-aaaaah!"  
  
Misato tossed her friend to the side and put her nose to the terminal's monitor. "What is 'Ritsuko's Ultimate Hellfire Revenge'? Is this some kind of erotic fan fiction?"  
  
The blonde woman scrambled to her feet and hit the big red button on the terminal before Misato could react.  
  
The Doctor's face twisted into an evil grin. "VILE IKARI! THOU ART FORSAKEN!"  
  
She laughed maniacally as a pink beam of light shot up through the ceiling of the dome and into the night.  
  
*****  
  
The news report the next morning would report that a pink beam of energy broke through 12th Street of Tokyo-3 at 12:02 AM JST. It soared over a thousand meters into the air, and then it bent back at a thirty degree angle and struck the penthouse of NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. The apartment was totally destroyed, with damage estimated to be somewhere in the tens of millions.  
  
*****  
  
Kozo Fuyuutsuki hated to see a grown man cry, but was by no means against taking that man's wife out to lunch.  
  
At first, he was shocked to hear that his former student was somehow belched forth by Unit One. But, after considering all he'd seen and done in the past, he felt that this kind of thing was par for the course and accepted it. He was, after all, in the sort of profession where you had to shrug sanity off from time to time. Otherwise, you would go crazy.  
  
The student-teacher couple went to a sandwich shop near the smoldering ruins of Gendo's apartment, both for the excellent faire and also to be in a position to tackle the forlorn Commander should he try to scavenge the smoking wreckage.  
  
The poor bastard had made about eight attempts to get to his former apartment, and the NERV personnel were barely able to stop him each time. First they tried locking him in his office, then in the brig, then in a strongbox they bought at an antique parlor for that very purpose. Just in case he broke free of that, Asuka was sitting right beside the box with an assault rifle trained on the lid. And aside from the occasional potshot at Rei, she was doing a fine job of it.  
  
The day's sync tests had revealed that Unit One had gone silent. Not only did it reject Shinji, but it seemed to be in some sort of restless hibernation. Despite the efforts of the NERV staff, the purple beast refused to budge. Ritsuko, now safely imprisoned in a Plexiglas cage, was hard at work developing a method to jump start the thing using Yui as the catalyst.  
  
It was an interesting theory, but everyone had their doubts that such a kick start would do the trick. Of course, they all also had doubts regarding Ritsuko's stability. But then again, whenever somebody proclaims that "there will be a reckoning," that person doesn't usually come off as such.  
  
Kozo and Yui sat silent while they waited for their sandwiches, opting to look out at the busy city streets than to engage in small talk. The time they had spent together always ended up like this. Just the two of them, quietly enjoying one another's company while they took in the world around them. Nostalgia hit Fuyuutsuki hard, as he recalled the hikes they used to take before the Second Impact.  
  
"You were thinking about those days, weren't you?"  
  
Fuyuutsuki looked up at his former student. "Of course I was. They were always like this."  
  
"Yes, they were."  
  
A moment of silence, and then their sandwiches were placed before them.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be able to go back, Kozo?"  
  
"I know we won't be able to if we don't try."  
  
"So much has happened, I wonder if we'll ever know that kind of serenity again."  
  
Kozo smiled despite himself. "Probably not."  
  
Yui looked at her old professor quizzically. "That's a discouraging thought."  
  
"I suppose it is."  
  
"What do you propose then, sensei?"  
  
"That we try to find a serenity as close to that one as possible."  
  
Yui brought her eyes up to meet his. "I know a good idea when I hear it."  
  
That day, over tuna salad and rye, the pair made an oath to go hiking together again.  
  
***End Part 11***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: First off, I want to thank you guys from spamming my inbox on occasion with positive reviews. You are the reason I'm trying once again to finish this project. Even after a year of no updates, you guys still appreciate Intentions. Thank you all for your support.  
  
Also, big kudos to Random1377 for prereading for an old friend. Always appreciated, amigo.  
  
As for the rest of the series, I'm not saying anything. It gets me in trouble more often than not. Expect I12 soon, but not tomorrow.  
  
Questions and comments are always welcome at caimanNOFREAKINGSPAM@alltel.net. Take out the large angry letters, and no flames. 


End file.
